Freestyle
by schillingklaus
Summary: Zoey gets beaten unconscious in the wrestling contest. The rest of season three and season four is but her nightmare while comatose. How will she wake up and what will she do thereupon? Zoey/Oli Biallo, Logan/Rebecca, Quinn/Firewire, ...


**Freestyle**

* * *

**Klaus Schilling**

* * *

**Abstract: **

**Rating**: PG-13

**Disclaimer**: iDon't Own _Zoey 101_ or any other of the shows or works of arts used for this story.

**Genres** include fluff, family, adventure, mystery, spiritual, drama, friendship.

The story occurs in the identified **universe** of a huge variety of current or past live action shows produced for _Nickelodeon_ channel, including, but not restricted to, _Victorious_, _Zoey 101_, _The iCarly Show_, _Drake & Josh_, _How To Rock_, _Big Time Rush_, _Unfabulous_, _Ned__'__s Declassified School Survival Guide_, _True Jackson VP_, _Supah Ninjas_, _House Of Anubis_, _Just Jordan_ ... and makes heavy use of a variety of members of their casts.

Knowledge of these fandoms is appreciated, but in general rudimentary knowledge of the main characters, as taught by the corresponding _Wikipedia_ pages, is sufficient.

The story diverges during the episode _Wrestling_ of the third season of _Zoey 101_. Everything happening occurring in this show — according to production code numbers from _Wikipedia_ — after this episode is considered a dream or hallucination of unconscious character Zoey Brooks. The canon of the shows _Drake & Josh_, _Unfabulous_, and _Ned__'__s Declassified School Survival Guide_ is considered closed at this point. _The iCarly Show_ is supposed to start at the same time. The canon timeline of all the other shows has not yet started. As for the timeline of the one-time movies read the footnotes if relevant.

Zoey Brooks loses her consciousness in a freestyle wrestling match against unstoppable Chuck Javers.

Many hints lead to the conclusion that Zoey was a viction of irresponsible management of the boarding school.

Her brother Dustin is consternated and hard to calm down.

Chase Bartholomew Matthews regrets having never confessed his feelings unto the blond Mary Sue, but this does not make his recent dishonesty undone.

What will make Zoey regain her consciousness, and how will Zoey's life continue thereupon?

Pairings include:

* * *

Zoey Brooks / Olivary Biallo — a guest character from _Zoey 101_: _School Dance_, identified with Jerry Crony from _Ned__'__s Declassified School Survival Guide_ and with Marshal Rivera from never-aired _Nickelodeon_ production _Star and Stella save the world._

* * *

Lola Martinez / Spencer Danforth — a guest character from _Ned__'__s Declassified School Survival Guide_: _School Play_, with a surname borrowed from the same actor's rôle in third-party owned _High School Musical_

* * *

Quinn Pensky / Wayne "Fire Wire" Gilbert

* * *

Chase Bartholomew Matthews / Adelaide Singer — the star of _Unfabulous_, but also the same actress's anonymous guest rôle in _Drake & Josh_: _Honor Council_

* * *

Michael Barret / Wendy Gellar — a guest character from _Drake & Josh_: _Number One Fan_ with a surname borrowed from the same actress's rôle in third-party owned _Camp Rock_

* * *

Logan Reese / Trinidad Vega — identified with Rebecca from _Zoey 101_: _Chase__'__s Girlfriend_ et alibi

* * *

Dustin Brooks / Stella Rivera — a star from never-aired _Nickelodeon_ production _Star and Stella save the world._ who is identified with the same actress's anonymous cameo as a middle school girl in _Zoey 101_: _Surprise!_

* * *

Stacey Dillsen / Joshuah Nichols

* * *

et alii.

* * *

**Acknowledgements**

The story is written for _LiveJournal_-Community _Tamingthemuse_, prompt _Catch As Catch Can_.

* * *

**Contents**

* * *

Chapter 1 Pilot

* * *

Chapter 2 Zoey's Coma

* * *

2.1 101 Brenner Hall

* * *

2.2 Dustin Brooks

* * *

2.3 148 Maxwell Hall

* * *

2.4 The Parents

* * *

2.5 Girls And Boys Reunion

* * *

2.6 Dustin's Class Mates

* * *

2.7 The School Administration

* * *

2.8 Megan Parker

* * *

2.9 Quintonium

* * *

2.10 Trinidad Vega

* * *

2.11 The Executive Chairman

* * *

2.12 Doc Glazer

* * *

2.13 Dana And Nicole

* * *

2.14 Marshall Rivera

* * *

Chapter 3 Recovery

* * *

3.1 Awakening

* * *

3.2 Back On The Campus

* * *

3.3 Back In 101

* * *

3.4 Stacey's Room

* * *

3.5 Sibling Trap

* * *

3.6 Beautifiul Dreamer

* * *

3.7 Textile Creations

* * *

Chapter 4 Finale

* * *

**Chapter 1 Pilot**

The red hot sun was still burning up the braes of southern California's coastal hill chains, making it hard to find a place to cool down on the campus of Pacific Coast Academy, the most elitarian and illustrious boarding school of Los Angeles County.

Unfortunately, today it would have been really necessary to find a place to cool off, as this weekend the campus hosted the regionals for high school wrestling, and that event regularly heated the moods of both the athletes and the sadistic onlookers.

The success of the wrestlers holding up the "stingray" (which was the crest of Pacific Coast Academy) had been mediocre, inspite of the incredible support by their fellow students. Only one of the students had reached the finals of the corresponding weight class, and this was a girl: Zoey Brooks, a blond Mary Sue who did not even look like a wrestling jock, quite the contrary! She was more of your typical barbie girl turned alive than anything else.

Zoey's wrestling style was characterised by high courage and dexterity, making up for lacking typical tomboy muscles. But she did not have to use her skills, anyways, as most of the wrestling boys were excessively awful jerks, including Logan Reese, the captain of the wrestling team of Pacific Coast Academy and "friend" (falsely so-called) of Zoey Brooks, whence they consequently refused to enter the ring with a girl, fearing that they would either get blamed for hurting a girl or for ridiculed for being weak enough to get defeated by one.

But the final match was different, for her opponent was Chuck Javers, one of the few jocks that were not perverted macho jerks like Logan, and who correctly treated all opponents in an equal manner. Chuck Javers had never been defeated and was generally deemed unstoppable, like a ferocious wild beast that was not distracted by human degenerations such as political correctness.

Actually, Zoey should not even have fought this fight, as coach Peters had intended to replace her with his best wrestler, Scott Richmont, just for the final, which was possible in the case of an injury which Zoey should have feigned, but she had plainly refused to lie. This would have been the coach's strategy in order to let Javers face a not yet exhausted male jock.

Whatever, Chuck Javers would have been impossible even for a fully powered opponent of even a much higher weight class tonight, as he was wrestling like a monster from a different planet. In addition, it was a freestyle fight, thus almost all moves were allowed, well, this was against the rules of the Californian high school wrestling board, but for some reason, nobody appeared to have cared until ...

The referee called Zoey and Chuck into the ring, and he declared the lethal combat for open.

Of course Zoey was cheered by her whole school, or at least almost all of her fellow students, teachers, and staff members, but was this enough to hold a candle to the invulnerable tank? By jove, it was not ... three seconds, and the blond Mary Sue's lifeless body was lying flat on the mat, much to the dismay of the sadomasochist spectators, especially Zoey's friends, such as Chase Bartholomew Matthews, Logan Reese, Michael Barret, Lola Martinez, and Quinn Pensky. The referee stopped the contest without a moment of hesitation, something rare even in high school wrestling.

Zoey was motionless, but she did not exhibit any bleeding, and no bone was broken, at least not visibly. An overwhelming wave of panic broke loose in the audience and was seizing most of the campus within a few seconds. Of course, the medical support was called on site, and Zoey was prepared for being transported into the school's nursery in order to be treated by nurse Krutcher.[1:1] It was to be supposed, and would soon be confirmed, that the facilities of the infirmary were by no means sufficient for treating the comatose high school girl. An additional problem was the usual fact that the stampeding students were a barely to overcome obstacle for the lads in white. A nearby hospital would be informed a few minutes later in order to agree on a transport for the unconscious victim.

Chuck Javers was by the way just shrugging without a trace of an emotion, which would have been an absolute novelty, anyways, but the referee was not able to see any violation of the rules as previously agreed on.

Carl Rivers, the dean of Pacific Coast Academy, was hesitating to call the police or other authorities for he feared for the excellent reputation of his school. But it was already much too late for hiding the incident from the public, as there were pictures of the hideus event to be seen throughout California. He tried refused to answer anyone's questions and even hid under a desk, forcing his secretary Beverly[1:2] to deny his presence, which was definitely not an easy task. The year ago, geek girl Quinn Pensky had installed here an automated office helper machine able to scare office visitors away by simulating the sound of barking watch dogs,[1:3] but even those were of little help as the canine noise was too weak to compete with the sound of a stampede of the panic-stricken mass of visitors and students.

Of course the parents of Zoey Brooks would have to be informed as soon as possible, with or without the will of Dean Rivers who was also fearing massive problems with the health insurance. But there was also Dustin Brooks, a middle school student and little brother of Zoey, who was not really pleased by his sister's accident. The little guy started screamimg furiously and wanted to be let through to the unconscious Mary Sue, but the way was jammed by all sorts of sensationalist onlookers, especially the local TV team coordinated by chief reporter Jeremiah Trottman. But also some of the visiting schools had sent their own reporters, such as Robert Shapiro, an excessively annoying middle school guy representing the school journal of nearby Hollywood School For The Professional Performance Arts, and Angela Crabtree[1:4] from Lakewood Middle School. Dustin started weeping a rainstorm able to flood the deserts of Arabia, but his agonising squeals were just absorbed in the general noise. He thought about his uncle Glazer,[1:5] a medic of some sort, although "quacksalver" would not have been completely unkustified as he used to charge a lot for obsolete diagnoses and simple interventions. But Dustin would have rather preferred his uncle to treat his sister than any unknown medic from some unknown hospital somewhere far away.

After massive problems, the lifeless body of Zoey Brooks was delivered — surprisingly — in one piece into the infirmary and provisorily examined by Nurse Krutcher who was unable to find out more than that the blond Mary Sue was totally unconscious. According to rumours, the emergency car from St. Illness[1:6] Hospital was already close, but phone calls were hard to understand down to the background noise. The responsible doctor was one Doc Birnbaum,[1:7] an internationally renowned surgeon and he would have preferred to get more informations, but the phone line was useless for that purpose.

Chuck Javers was — according to rumours spreading like wildfire among the students — already gone, over the mountains and to the moon.

Finally the transport arrived in order to take the unconscious barbie girl to St. Illness, but the real troubles were not taken away from Pacific Coast Academy — quite the contrary!

* * *

**Chapter 2 Zoey's Coma**

* * *

**2.1 101 Brenner Hall**

Zoey's room mates Quinn and Lola were finally back to their dormitory room alias 101 Brenner Hall, knowing that they could not do much for their blond pal.

Lola sighed deeply, but not — as was generally assumed by the unwary onlooker — because of Zoey's accident, but because she had hoped to be seen more on TV during the airing of the event. She was an aspiring Hollywood actress, but had not yet been able to catch as much public attention as she would have loved to get. Honestly spoken, she was only using Zoey as a means to increase her general popularity, as the blond Mary Sue was one of the most respected students on the campus. But Lola — due to her acting and feigning prowess — was able to hide her proper motivations and make her room mate believe whatever she wnted her to believe. She had come to Pacific Coast Academy almost two years ago and foold her romm mates into thinking that she had been a goth girl,[2:1] and she would have got away with it had Zoey and Nicole Bristow (no longer at Pacific Coast Academy) not snooped one of her phone calls with her cousin Trinidad Vega, a student at nearby Hollywood School For The Professional Performance Arts who will be of further importance below.

Quinn Pensky was an extremely savant and nerdy girl from Seattle, especially keen on her many useful inventions. She had been Zoey's room mate for one year only, but they had been "friends" for three years already when both of them had been among the first girls at hitherto gender-restricted Pacific Coast Academy. Quinn had always appears strange and weird, and only Zoey Brooks had started welcomning her in her clique, akthough she was thoroughly disgusted by some of Quinn's experiments. Quinn had performed all sorts of scientific tests, in area as diverse as electronics, nuclear technology, genetic engineering, chemical engineering, information and automatisation, and on and on and on it went. During her first two years, she had occupied a room for herself and used it as a multipurpose laboratory, but then this had become too expensive for her to upkeep, and the geek girl had used a vacancy resulting from the departure of Nicole Bristow in order to move into "101". In addition, there was no longer any need for a whole laboratory as she had taught the guys who had hitherto excluded her from the laboratories of the science club, in particular a certain Wayne "Firewire" Gilbert, that girls are better scientists than boys, and this had opened her the access to the science club and its facilities. Unfortunately, hanging now out even more with Lola and Zoey has started dulling Quinn's senses increasingly and reduced her scientific prowess already to some degree, as will be seen below.

Lola was now preferrably was now already looking forward to her next audition as an actress, and she wondered whether she was allowed to borrow Zoey's hair spray, "it makes everything glitter, and Zoey won't need it anyways for the next time, and same goes for her ornated wonderbra, I will definitely need something like that in order to get my next rôle."

Quinn replied, "oh, I may have something to help Zoey ..." and she picked two rest tubes with liquids of differeing colours, shaking them slightly in the proces and gettin g ready to pour one of them into the other, making Lola nervous for the Hollywood diva was by no measns pleased by Quinn performing experiments with tubes in their common room. Quinn continued, "dern, I need more radioactive quintonium ... have to call Cal[2:2] and buy some uranium off him."

Lola almost puked when she heard Quinn talk about that dangerous-sounding plan. "And if you get some and mix it into ... whatever that piss in your hand is ... you will be able to awaken Zoey? Then I better hurry up with the next auditions. Oh, it is for a teenage soap opera by Malcolm Reese[2:3] with the title _Newtown High_.[2:4] Please do not wake her up that fast! The feature actor of the male main rôle, Spencer Danforth, is rumoured to be one of the best kissers."

'Quinn sighed and replied, "hey, this is maybe my unique chance to develop and test on site a medication that may help gazillions of people to retune from coma and to detect people that are not really dead before it is too late! I can't let the possibly one and only chance escape for no good reason! Sooner or later, Zoey would wake up from the whole mess on her own, snd then I will have wasted it in vain. Do you know what that means for the world of scientific progress?"

Fortunately, it was time to turn the lights off, as dormitory adviser Coco Wexler was already heard slouching down the corridor of the dormitory hall, ready to control the girls. This was not hard, as Coco's gait was very ubelegant, letting her slip every now ands then especially when she was at the same time slurping some fat and spicy canned food. Those sounds were treacherous enough to allow Quinn Pensky to hide her scientific equipment in some corner Coco would never look at, and Lola to remove and hide the headsets she had used in order to study the text for her next audition.

And then the door went open just as the lights had gone out, and the obese wench noticed Zoey's absence, but then she remembered that she was currently in the hospital, and she had even got some news from there, mews denying any form of improvement of the state of Zoey Brooks. With no word did Coco express any sorrow for the fatal incident that had struck the blond Mary Sue unconscious. "Oh, Stacey Dillsen has asked me whether she could stay here for a few days for she is feeling too lonely in her room."

Lola shook her head, replying, "thanks, but no ... we want to keep Zoey's spot as clean as only possible!" Actually, Lola just hated Stacey Dillsen to the death and was totally disgusted by even the thought of her vicinity. Stacey was the most unpopular girl at Pacific Coast Academy because she talked with a lisp since an accident as an early child, and she was obsessed with building things from cotton swabs, suchthing that got her ridiculed by all the popular kids, especially of course self-righteous divas like Lola Martinez.

Coco wished the kids a good night and promised to ask once more about Zoey's current medical status over Sunday, although this was probably a hopeless case. Then she turned away, closed the door, and walked on to the other dormitory rooms.

* * *

**2.2 Dustin Brooks**

The sun appeared beyond the hill braes to the east and startes smiling upon the campus of Pacific Coast Academy, it was even sending a ray of two into the dormitory room of middle school boy Dustin Brooks who kept on wallowing aimlessly in his bed after one whole night without a trace of sleep because he could not suspend worrying about his sister. He had not been informed about any details, but he was sure that she was not in a good condition, and not knowing exactly what it was made everything a whole lot worse.

Breakfast time was now close, and his room mates Robert "Scooter" Carmichael[2:5] and Jacob Ross[2:6] wanted to go with him to breakfast as about every morning, including most Sundays like this one, but Dustin was unable to get anything down his throat as his sister's accident had all but completely stripped him of his usually sane appetite, even the smell of his favourite candies was not able to change his mind.

Last night, he had finally achieved finding a corner silent enough to inform his parents in Carlsbad in San Diego County and informed them about what he knew. The brooks couple had been able to watch part of the life broadcast of the wrestling event, but the match of Zoey had not been displayed because there had been several parallel matches, and Jeremiah Trottman — as would turn out later on — had decided to show one of the other matches. But then all of a sudden the broadcast had broken down, officially for "technical problems", leaving Zoey Brooks disappointed. Mom and dad Brooks had discussed and decided to check by calling the administration, but there had been nobody available, as all the phone calls seemed to have been either blocked or ignored. Upon Dustin's words, they had decided to show up this morning in order to look after their daughter.

Dustin was now already waiting anxiously, but he had not considered the fact that most of the staff members were not in office on most Sundays, such as this one, and thus there was hardly any chance to get the informations they needed so desperately. Also, he regretted bitterly that he had sometimes gone against the word of his elder sister, believing that he had this way been the culprit of the accident. There was of course no obvious connection, but this did not help the middle school boy in any manner. More than everything else he rued that he had not considered Zoey's warnings about a certain bad girl introduced below.

* * *

**2.3 148 Maxwell Hall**

Chase Bartholomew Matthews, Michael Barret, and Logan Reese were the inhabitants of "148 Maxwell", and they had been watching Zoey pass out. Zoey had been hanging out with those guys since her first year at Pacific Coast Academy. The three of them had been room pals since they had started at Pacific Coast Academy at the beginning of middle school, which means two years before the first girls had arrived here.

Chase, a dweeby dork whose head was covered with some dense shrubbery, had ever since had a persistent crush on Zoey Brooks, but he had never found a way to fess up to her, although he had been several times fairly close.

On the one hand, his crush had been most evident for everyone but Zoey Brooks, and it had made him the subject of a lot of ridicule, especially from the hands of dandy Logan Reese who had done everything in order to make his life and Zoey's miserable because of that "little crush".

On the other hand, Zoey had several times exhibited clear signs of jealousy whenever another girl had come too close to Chase.

The first girl to trigger this demeanour had been a certain Samantha Puckett alias Trisha Kirby[2:7] who had once hit perversely on defenseless Dustin, whereupon Zoey had forced Chase to intervene and dissuade Trisha from dating the little boy. But the only way this bushy dweeb achieved that goal had been by getting Trisha to date himself instead. Fortunately the terror had not lasted very long, and Zoey had got Trisha alias Samantha expelled from this illustrious boarding school.

Chase had been encouraged by this to consider seriously the concept of making Zoey jealous using some other girl, but he was unable to do this properly although he had tried hard.

A few weeks later, Lola Martinez had needed tutoring in Biology — or so she had claimed — and got Zoey by neans of subliminal manipulation to choose Chase for this purpose, but really, she had wanted to achieve two different goal:

On the one hand, she had needed to practice flirting with dweebs for the screen, and Chase certainly qualified as one with his wildly growing capital vegetation.

On the other hand, she had already seen that there was something between Chase and Zoey, and she had wanted them to come out with it instead of annoying everyone with their unadmitted affection.

As a result, Lola and Chase dating right in front of Zoey's eyes had hurt her badly, but she had still kept on being much too oblivious of Chase's silent feelings. But Chase did not have the guts to bring it on in a consequent manner because he had lacked the guts for using one of Zoey's best friends in order to make the blond Mary Sue jealous.

At the end of the academic year, the situation had still not cleared up, and thus Lola Martinez had consulted with Quinn, and they had decided to look for a girl to make Zoey jealous that had been hitherto unbeknownst to Zoey, and the choice had been no other than aforementioned Trinidad Vega, Lola's cousin who studied at Hollywood School For The Professional Performance Arts. This way, the busty Latina would also get some experience iin making out with dweebs for the stage, something that was indispensible at Hollywood School For The Professional Performance Arts.

Lola, by the way, envied her cousin for having been sent to that school although Trinidad had been way less gifted, but Lola's mom wanted her daughter to become a teacher for Spanish and English at elementary and middle schools.

Trinidad had portrayed Rebecca, Chase's girlfriend from his hometown, and the busty Latina had performed so in an excruciatingly aggressive manner, threatening Zoey with the worst thing should the blonde come too close to Chase.

After this, Chase had "trashed" Rebecca, of course perfectly sticking to their script that had featured a breakup,in order to let Zoey know that she was so infinitely more important to him than any other girl. But although Zoey had once more demonstrated a lot of subtle jealousy she still thought that she could be just friends with Chase as they had been from the very start.

Chase had been by no means content with this outcome and he had always kept his crush up and running inspite of trying to hide it. But every guy too close to Zoey had caused him like hell's pains, no matter what, yet he had refused to tell her until the very end. So, what if it was now too late, and Zoey would never ever walk up from her comatose state?

Logan Reese, the jerkish son of aforementioned Hollywood producer Malcolm, had already made sarcastical remarks that Chase should rent a bed in Zoey's hospital dormitory in order to be close to her during that situation, rubbing even more salt into Chase's wounds. He had always been such a creep and sometimes even feigned to hanker after Zoey and even date the Mary Sue, just in order to torture his "friend". But inspite of knowing Logan's extreme perversity, Chase was always provocated to no end by his stinging remarks.

Actually, Chase had tried several times to get to Zoey's hospita, but as he was not a close relative he would have needed the permission of Zoey's parents, otherwise the staff of |pca and of the hospital were not legally allowed to shell out the appropriate information, let alone to give him a pass for leaving the campus in order to see her, or to let him finally through to her bed. The same was of course valid for all of her friends.

Michael Barret had cklaimed to be Chase's best friend foreverr, but he had yet done little in order to defend him against Logan. He was, by the way, not aware of the fact that Chase had hired Trinidad Vega in order to fake his "girlfriend from home".

Chase now accused himself of being the one and only real culprit of Zoey's accident, and he started banging his head against the wall over and over again, wishing that he had been the one to have been beaten unconscious by some ruthless jock like Chuck Javers instead of Zoey Brooks.

In any case, Chase, Michael, and Logan decided to meet Quinn and Lola in order to consult on things to do thereafter. Chase also wanted to inform Zoey's former room pals Nicole Bristow and Dana Cruz about the incident, although Michael and Logan would have preferred to keep them out. So Chase would do this all alone.

* * *

**2.4 The Parents**

Mr. Brooks and his wife had finally made it to the campus of Pacific Coast Academy, just in order to see that nobody here seemed to know the details they needed to know about Zoey, and especially the administration office was closed because it was a Sunday. So, at least they found Dustin and noticed in what a miserable state he was. Mr. Brooks suggested to take Dustin off the camous for a few days, allowing him to recover, as in his current disposition he was certainly unable to participate appropriately in the classes. Uncle Glazer would certainly be able to give him a medical pass proving that this would be the best — or so thought Mr. Brooks.

But Dustin was of a thoroughly different opinion,because he wanted in no case move further away from his uncoinscious sister, given that he was already feeling guilty.

Mrs. Brooks suggested her son to refrain from torturing himself for vague thoughts of guilt. But he was really upset about the crap that had been going on in the adminsitration, and he was thinking about possible legal consequences for the dean and anyone else who had been responsible. "Why has Zoey been forced into the wrestling team, anyways, and why has the killer not been caught and executed yet?"

Dustin was turning more and more furiously angry, but he also saw himself more guilty of everything.

For the moment, Mr. Brooks and his wife were unable to do much except filing a complaint in three copies in the administration office which was now only one by some auxiliary staff member who was only part of an auxiliary task force and who promised to forward the complaint to Dean Rivers for immediate ckecking.

Mrs. Brooks was disappointed and she admonished the part-time clerk to push the headmaster really hard. "We can't stay here tonighrt, but we will be back in a few days, as soon as my husband gets the pass from his boss, and woe to you and the rest of the admin, should you keep on going slow!"

The clerk shrugged and moaned, not raising any confidence in the angry couple.

* * *

**2.5 Girls And Boys Reunion**

As aforementioned, the boys of "148 Maxwell" and the girls of "101 Brenner" had agreed on meeting in order to talk about the situation, and they did so at Sushi Rox, a Japanese restaurant on the campus run by some Kazu.

Chase asked Quinn and Lola for a way to contact Nicole and Dana, but this would not be easy in either case.

Logan told the girls about Chase's weird actions like head banging because of feeling guilty.

Quinn talked about having possibly found something that could wake up Zoey on site if she acxhieved finding her and injecting the potion with a silver syringe.

Lola wanted Quinn to wait until after the auditions for _Newtown High_, but Chase was totally upset because Quinn wanted to inject something into Zoey that had never before been tested. Michael chimed in and agreed with his friend Chase, but Logan just laughed about Quinn's efforts, callinger a spaz, just as usual, as he completely hated her nerdiness to the death. The reason for his hatred was his grandfather (a former teacher at Caltech) who had forced him to study college level chemestry already at the age of seven or eight.[2:8]

The discussion soon ended in some giant turmoil with no sense whatsoever, but in its course, Logan tried to rub more salt into Chase's bleeding wounds by remarking something to the avail of "why did you have to cheat on Zoey with your Rebecca!", a reamerk which caused Chase to admit the truth about him and Rebecca alias Trinidad Vega, and that it had been really Lola' and Quinn's idea.

This was something that Lola and Quinn would have preferred to keep secret, both from Zoey and from Michael and Logan. Now a whole can of worms had been opened, and so they preferred to run away from the guys.

Michael was consternated and jumped at Chase, yelling into his face: "Are you insane? How could you do that to Zoey?" This increased of course Chase's mental misery and looming depressions considerably.

* * *

**2.6 Dustin's Class Mates**

The next morning, Dustin walked like a restless zombie into the homeroom, awaiting the looming end of the world. Some of his class mates were already aware of the reason for his stinky mood.

Hollywood starlet Ashley Blake[2:9] was the only one who stayed as cold as ice, as she had never been a fan of Zoey Brooks. Her brother Vincent, former quarterback of the school's football team, had not too long ago been expelled from Pacific Coast Academy because he had beaten up Chase Matthews who had preveiously denounced Vince for cheating in a test, just before one of the most important football matches in the history of this illustrious educational insitution. For that vey reason, Ashley deemed the pains Chase was going through thoroughly justified, and that it involved the coma of Zoey Brooks was just a means for the goal, "colateral damage". She had already reported the happy message to her big brother, knowing for sure that he would enjoy it more than anything else.

Wendy Gellar, a friend (?) of Ashley Blake, was consternated when she noticed the diva's rude attitude, although this was a bit hypocritical for she had hurt Dustin's feelings badly when, over two years ago, he had got a crush on her and hse did not even treat him in any manner serious, but she lauged about him like crazy. Back then she had been addicted to Drake Parker, a teenage rock idol from San Diego whose little sister Megan had already been Wendy's best friend. Wendy would have got herself killed for Drake, or committed other stupidities, without a hesitation. But Drake had denied her which had sent her into some sort of depression. The situation had been cleared up seomwhat ever since, and Wendy has started learning rock music composition in order to support Drake without annoying him all the time. But she was certainly not someone able to talk any sort of sense into arrogant diva Ashley.

Stella Rivera, another class mate, sat down next to Dustin and asked "hello? Can I do something for you?' But she was not able to get through to him, which made her a bit disappointed. She had been here at Pacific Coast Academy for one year only, and Dustin appeared to have liked her pretty fast although they had not been really hanging out together. And now she felt urged to help him through this miserable situation.

But this was an unfortunate circumstance. The moment Dustin had spotted Stella first, he had had such a tingling feeling that he had forgotten to help Zoey with her luggage, something which he had promised her previously. And now he felt miserably for having neglected his elder sister, and he connected this with Zoey's current comatose state.

But Stella did not give up that soon inspite of Dustiin's abrasive reactions as she had always known him as a very nice, smart, and sweet guy.

* * *

**2.7 The School Administration**

Beverly, the administration secretary, haad just checked the complaint filed by Mr. Brooks, and she understood that this was urgent business to be taken serious by the dean, but Carl Rivers had not appeared today in his office, and this without any message.

This had never happened before in the career of Dean Rivers, a totally stern and hypermotivated headmaster, so there must have beensome serious reason. The parents of Zoey Brooks were not the only ones to push the situation, there was also the responsible clerk of the insurance company which was in charge with the accident and health insurance of the students of this illustrious boarding school.

The latter had basically got two issues with the accident that would severely make a difference for financing the treatment of Zoey Brooks: First, according to the Californian association for wrestling contests at schools, free style (as opposed to classic Roman and Greek style) wrestling was not permitted, and fights of boys versus girls were not legal in official competitions, either. Second, there had been several prescriptions concerning the security of the buildings and the campus during events like the wrestling contest, rules with the purpose of allowing fire brigades, paramedics, and other emergency teams fast access in the case of an accident, and these rules had not been observed in any manner.

Beverly tried over and over to reach her boss by means of his cellular phone, but she failed in getting any sort of reply whatsoever.

And now Mr. bradford,[2:10] the owner of Pacific Coast Academy, showed up without a warning, and complained about the fuss of the last days. "We are about losing severa of our sponsors. How the heck did you dare to cancel the rest of the wrestling championships? This will cost us millions of bucks!" He threatend to dismiss hallf of the staff forthis miserable management.

Beverly tried hard to explain this with the accident leading to Zoey's current status, opening thusly yet another can of worms. She had been well aware of a bombardment with complaints by a big group of sponsors, such as Blix, a softdrink vendor who sold its products here on the campus, and Pear, a vendor of electronic devices providing the interweb access for the school as well as most of the electronic communication and information devices, such as cellular phones, laptops, the main frame of the administration, and many others.

"Zoey Brooks?" Bradford thundered across the hall, as he had got no good memories. Zoey had once defiled the statue of his father, the founder of Pacific Coast Academy. He would have expelled her on site for that misdeed, and he had always been hostile to the concept of coeducation. "That's what you get for educating girls and boys at the same school, I had always seen that coming, and even more, boys and girls in the same athletic teams, that calls for trouble, but the sponsors and the alumni never listen!" He stomped his feet in an earthshaking manner, then her turned his back to Beverly and marched away, but not without threatening to come back any time, and, should there still be troubles, he would have to perform some serious "reforms" here, withoutspecifying what this was supposed to mean,but there was no doubt left concerning the fact that those would have been severe and painful for students, teachers, and staff alike.

Beverly sighed deeply, as she did not understand many of those thing, especially not the various wrestling styles, but even for her it was obvious that the sponsors were the major culprits of the whole mess.

Free style was more attractive to viewers than classic wrestling rules and thus warranting higher quota and better publicity. And the security rules had not been obeyed to because of the high amount of mass media presence and of onlookers, as expected by the sponsors of the event. And Pacific Coast Academy was apparently running too low on money to be picky about sponsors and thus forced to catch those contracts they were able to catch.

Finally, the violation of security rules had also been a subject for the county police, and officer David Alejandro Vega had already announced some rigorous investigations. This had not been the first example of a security problem here on the campus. A year before, aforementioned sushi bar Kazu had burned down to its foundations for hitherto unclarified reason, at least no culprit had been determined, and ever since the fees for the fire insurance had been raised exorbitantly, causing additional financial problems for Pacific Coast Academy that ever since been covered by more and extended sponsoring contracts.

* * *

**2.8 Megan Parker**

While Dustin was still brooding alone in a silent corner while skipping lunch and having earned three bad marks for lack of attention in today's classes, which he took as deserved punishment for having caused — as he saw the situation — Zoey's coma, Wendy Gellar had got a weird idea, but in the case of Dustin's despair, about everything seemed justified, and so she had informed her best friend Megan Parker.

The latter was well-known as a mischievous prankster of the most dangerpus sort, and especially feared as such by her brother Drake and by their step-brother Joshuah Nichols, but there was much more to her than the eye of the vulgar onlooker would ever be able to catch.

For example, Megan had recently restored the career of master illusionist and escapist Henry Doheny[2:11] by getting him locked into a box and perforated by several long swords which had been inpossible to survive, but the third day following this brutal treatment the grand master had appeared safe and sane on the stage, mocking those attending his funeral. For Wendy, this had been inevitably a sign of a miracle worked by her friend, and this raised the hopes that Megan would be able to reanimate Dustoin's sister. This way, Wendy would be able to make up for having been rude to Dustin back at elementary school.

* * *

**2.9 Quintonium**

As aforementioned, Quinn Penskjy was working on a potion against Zoey's coma, but she needed some special radioactive material she had named "quintonium" which was produced by bombarding pulverised uranium cores with certain smaller nuclei under well-balanced conditions. But in order to purchase pulverised uranium, which was of course not legal,[2:12] she had to contact her upstream provider Cal, a student of nuclear technology at nearby Caltech and the one living idol of Quinn.

Of course this was by no means unexpensive and one of the reasons why she had been forced to give up on her former single room, but a nerd girl had to do what a nerd girl had to do, whatever the price ...

Cal had got the necessary amount of uranium ob store, so he was able to send Quinn the sample the same evening or the next, giving her plenty of time for preparing Quintonium and using it wisely.

* * *

**2.10 Trinidad Vega**

Lola Martinez had been shocked when Chase, against their prior agreement, had reveiled, of course not quite freely, that he had hired her cousin Trinidad in order to make Zoey Brooks jealous. But now she was also feeling compelled to inform her remote relative about the ongoing trouble.

Trina had expected, as an extra paymont for having had to kiss Chase, a script for a play to make her famous as a musical star, inspite of her limited talents. But at least she had been gifted enough to fool Zoey Brooks into believing that she had had something for Chase.

Lola was telling Trinidad that Chase was now in a miserable phase, and she should show some understanding for this and not urge him to rush the script right now. But unfortunately Trinidad was tough, and she insisted in her one-man-show, lest she would break into the hospital, scare Zoey Brooks awake, and then tell her about the whole dirty deal the two of then had had.

Lola was consternated as her deal had backfired thoroughly, and now she was preparing for the upcoming auditions for _Newtown High_ with deeper and deeper worries. making it harder for her to concentrate on her rôle and to get chosen.

* * *

**2.11 The Executive Chairman**

The absense of the dean had already caused a few troubles in the administration, and Beverly had thereupon been forced to inform Garth Burman, executive chairman of the board of Pacific Coast Academy,[2:13] about this circumstance.

Garth was of course litttle pleased by the turn that the events of the last few days had taken, and he needed to react quickly as someone had to occupy the dean's office, especially under such a pressure. A few months ago, Dean Rivers had been knocked out by some mini plane and been replaced by one Mr. Taylor,[2:14] whom the chairman was going to ask this time as well. But for how long was this phase going to last? Dean Taylor was probably only available for a short period, and it was more and more likely that Dean Rivers would not return aymore to Pacific Coast Academy because he had screwed up the organisation wof the wrestling championships completely and was now made responsible by all sides, such as the insurances, the sponsors, Zoey's parents, the police of Los Angeles county, and Mr. Bradford.

As the board was now not able to afford a real lawyer they hired new student Claire Sawyer, an aspiring future lawyer, to chec the current tricky legal situation and work on a compromise, but was that even possible, given the great stakes involved?

* * *

**2.12 Doc Glazer**

Dustin's parents had still not been able to see Zoey, although they had now obtained her address from teh school administration, and they were up to going and seeing her two days later. But for now they had already achieved that Zoey's uncle Glazer was put in charge with her treatment.

Glazer had picked up Dustin from the campus as he had got the necessary pass from Dean Taylor. Now they were ready to visit Zoey for the first time since the bad accident.

Nurse Hunsucker, who was in charge with that station of St. Illness, opened the door in order to let the two visitors in, and she informed at the same time Glazer about the medical measures that had already been taken and those that were still in vigour or would have been planned by her boss, Doc Birnbaum.

Dustin went pale when he saw his lifeless sister in her bed. He tried to stammer some words into her direction, but it appeared harder and harder to pronounce even a single sillable. In the end, the tween boy had to throw up big times, leaving one giant mess. It was impossible for him to continue this, and Glazer was forced to return him much earlier than originally planned to his campus.

* * *

**2.13 Dana And Nicole**

Chase had finally found athe ways to contact Zoey's former room mates Dana Cruz and Nicole Bristow.

Dana was a rude bully and tomboy who had been feared for her abrasive demeanour and her rude actions by many kids on the campus. She had switched to some French boarding school after only one year at Pacific Coast Academy, but the exact circumstances were not even now, after two years, known to Chase and many other kids at their school.

Nicole Bristow was a bimbo wench from Kansas who had been regularly distracted by "so cute boys" and been sent to a school for girls only, videlicet Eastridge.[2:15]

And now both of the girls had already replied, but the reactions were in both cases terrifying. Both girls had found out that Zoey Brooks, who had always claimed to be their friend, had been the one responsible for their respective removal from Pacific Coast Academy. This had not been obvious to them, and only after months had they found out.

Zoey had denounced Dana unto her parents because of having bullied Dustin on a few occasions behind her back. For example, when Dustin had been sick and looking desperately for Zoey, the tomboy had just shut the door right i front of his nose, ready to let him rot. A continued demeanour like this — in Zoey's eyes — had not been forgivable and resulted in Dana's transfer.

Nicole, on the other hand, had been a bit too nice — for Zoey's taste — to Dustin and made remarks how cute he was really and she would date him soon. Zoey had probably feared that with Dustin's looming pubescence, a girl like Nicole would start hankering crazily after him as she did unto many other guys on the campus, and thus she reported Nicole's demeanour unto her parets, resulting with Nicole getting revealed as neurotically obsessed and then stuck into a school without boys.

Chase would never have expected the blond Mary Sue to do thinks like these, but now he wondered who else was already on her black list. The discovery was like that of a time bomb and needed to be handled more carefully than before. "But maybe Nicole and Dana are going to use the opportunity in order to get back at Zoey?" Chase was unable to bear that thought, and his brain started thereupon cramping spasmodically.

* * *

**2.14 Marshall Rivera**

Stella was still worried about Dustin, even more since he had thrown up in the hospital, and she started consulting her brother Marshall, a student here at Pacific Coast Academy who was younger than Zoey's clique by about a year. Unsually she did not trut that googball a lot. He had been a member of a bully gang although he was, at least depe inside, much too sensitive for such a demeanour, as he was a devout worshipper of a moon goddess and artisticaly gifted, especially as a fashion designer. She had got a hard time making sense of him, and the other guys and girls at Pacific Coast Academy were utterly unable to.

Marshall took the time to listen to his younger sister, but he had not got a clue. He was equally sad because Zoey had been his great example to live up to since middle school, and thus interested in helping Stella's issue. Over twio years ago, Marshal had snuck into a school ball at Pacific Coast Academy in order to get to know the girl about whose fashionable backpack designs[2:16] he had heard from a school mate called "Backpack Boy", vendor of a huge variety of those useful itens. Girls had been a minority during at Pacific Coast Academy that year, thus the school administration had invited girls from nearby schools to the dance in order to make up for the lack. Marshall had signed up for this as a girl and been assigned Michael Barret as a dance partner which had been embarrassing for both of them, and he had not dared to ask Zoey, anyways. Maybe it was now time for a little conversation in the case of the blond Mary Sue ever waking up again?

* * *

**Chapter 3 Recovery**

* * *

**3.1 Awakening**

Three days later, the sun was rising once more over Los Angeles, filling even the dormitory rooms of St. Illness with light.

Nurse Adrienne[3:1] was the first person to spot some movement on Zoey, but in so many cases, sudden movements were not a reliable sign for an awakening from comatosity.

Nevertheless, Zoey appeared sitting from one moment to the other upright in her bed and started yawning like a hyena, in a way that was sufficient in order to frighten the living hell out of the young nurse, making her run screaming across the corridor, awakening patients here ad there as well as making others, as well as nurses and medics, startle in some comparable manner.

Zoey was still dazed and wiondered "what is going on here? Hello? Lola? Quinn?" she looked nervously around, but neither were any of her two room pals in sight, nor did the room look much like her dormitory cell at Pacific Coast Academy, whose walls were all in a welcoming warm pink, and noy a dirty white as those in here.

Doc Glazer had been sleeping on a hammock in one nearby corridor until Adrienne had darted by him like an insane weasel and he had known that she had been responsible for Zoey's dormitory room, so he had immediately jumped onto his feet and stumbled into his niece's dormitory room where he was a little bit surprise because of the blond Mary Sue's state. This fast recovery had been unexpected.

Zoey recognised her uncle on site, but she wondered what she was doing here in such a room.

He told his niece roughly about what had been going on recently, the accident, the transport to St. Illness, and so on. He picked up his cellular phone in order to call his brother who had been sleeping in his car on the parking lot of the hospital. It was still too early to wake up Dustin, although the little bugger had probably not been sleeping, either, just like during the whole week since the start of Zoey's comatosity.

So, Zoey was back to normality, but how had this happened so fast? Had Glazer's way of medical treatment been so great when compared to all others? Had Quinn Pensky snuck in and injected Zoey some of the elixir she had brewed from all those natural ingredients such as pulverised uranium? Had Megan Parker been able to use her magics in the way she had used in order to make Henry Doheny rise from his coffin and appear safe and alive at his own funeral? Had Trinidad Vega made her way into the hospital andscared Zoey awake in some provoking manner that was even more effective than her attempt to trigger her jealousy? For the moment, nobody had got an authorative answer to that question.

* * *

**3.2 Back On The Campus**

Dean Taylor was busy in his attempts of answering all the questions by officer Vega and by the insurance company that Dean Rivers had avoided answering by disappearing under the covers. Of course he was not really indformed about the recent weeks at Pacific Coast Academy leading up top the wrestling contest, so he needed to send his subalterns up front. But inspite of all the turmoil, he had still found the time to welcome Zoey Brooks back to the campus.

Also Dustin was there, and he had been to a nearby flower shop, along with his homeroom teacher, Mr. Bender, in order to buy a huge bouquet for his sister. The brothe rof the blond Mary Sue was still a bit pale, as almost a week withou sleep and food had left traces on him that were not so easy to cover.

Then officer Vega also needed to ask Zoey a few questions, and he also listened to the bold complaints forwarded vigourously by her parents who were still upset because such a mess had been possible at a school that was told to be the absolutely best prep chool of the state of California.

Zoey gasped when she recognised officer Vega as someone whome she had already seen long before ger bomatosity, but she was not yet able to remember the details abiut his former presence at Pacific Coast Academy.

She was only able to answer very vague questions, such as how she had made it into the wrestling team and the fights. She had never tried out or volunteered for that squad, only coach Peters had talked her into it, and it was now clear that the reason had been that of passing without a fight into the final macth and then to get substituted for some feint injury. All this had been excclusively the work of coach Peters, and Zoey had never thought of anything else than not letting her school down. Likewise, she had never hheard about the fundamental difference between classic and free style wrestling, and that the latter was against the rules which she had never been given to read, which included in particular the fact that her parents had never been given the necessary form they would have tp sign in order to give Zoey the permission to participate in the wrestling team.

The obvious conclusion was the one that Coach Peters had been acting completely against a whole plethora of rules and was thus to be made liable for a lot of damage. Dean Taylor did not hesitate any moment and ordered Beverly to fill in the form for the dismissial of the thoroughly irresponsible coach. But it was still not clear, but not unlikely, that disappeared Dean Rivers had been coinvolved in some manner. And now David Alejandro Vega admitted that the office of Los Angeles had already observating the situation for two years, but he had not found an overwhelming proof for the irresponsible behaviour of Dean Rivers breaking several rules in order to please the sponsors. Also, it was not yet clear whether Bradford knew about all the mess and had even encouraged the old dean. Officer Vega also called his henchmen in order to tell them to watch out for and arrest coach Peters because of his absolutely irresponsible demeanour. The fact that he had not planned on Zoey to fight at all was not a valid objection against his guilt, or so declared the cop.

So, now Zoey remembered her first encounter with David Alejandro Vega, which had been almost but not using this name, rather, he had been introduced to the students as one André Chaumont, wife of Monique Chaumont, the principal of a boarding school in France.[3:2]. Officer Vega — or so concluded the blond Mary Sue — had been here undercover in order to investigate illegal activities in the management of Pacific Coast Academy. But officer Vega was impossibly the husband of Monique, was he? For Zoey, the French lady had not been unfimiliar because the French boarding school thye had been talking about was the one where Dana hd been sent to, a school especially for unruly kids like Zoey's bully roomies, and Zoey had been the one to choose thar school for Dana in the first place and recommend it to Mr. Cruz. Doing so, Zoey had surfed on the web page of that school and seen a big online image of Monique, and they had even exchnged a few lines of mail. Zoey still remembered the shock when she had recognised Monique Chaumont on the campus of Pacific Coast Academy, but she had not been willing to tell her pals about her connections with Chaumont's school, including the transfer of Dana, and for that avail she had even feigned to not understand any French, which was utterly absurd because the year before, she had been one of the best students in that foreign language,[3:3] but her pals had swallowed the ad hoc feint.

Vega thanked Zoey for her statements, and he was now going home because he still had to pick up his daughter Trinidad from karate practice.

Zoey was not aware of the fact that the cop's daughter was no other than "Rebecca". the girl she had caught Chase once redhanded and which had dared to threaten her life.

* * *

**3.3 Back In 101**

Totally tired, Zoey Brooks reached finally her own dormitory room and dropped omto her bed, not even able to notice that someone must have rummaged through her belongings during her absence.

Quinn Pensky was still in the school's laboratory because she was preparing, side by side with her former archnemesis Wayne "Fire Wire" Gilbert, her battle droid for an upcoming robot battle against the team of James K. Polk High School of Santa Clarita.

And Lola Martinez was now trying out for the aforementioned teenage sitcom _Newtown High_, wearing some of Zoey's outfit, such as her fashionable wonderbra. Zoey had designed and tailored all of it herself.

Dustin was stumbling in, carrying her luggage, although he was thoroughly exhausted from several days without food and sleep, but he still had got those horrible remorses, and not even buying the huge bouquet had helped him to ease his burning remorses.

Zoey told him that he had now already done enough for her, and that he should go to his own dormitory room, get some sleep, and then get some of his favourite candy.

But Dustin was not yet convinced of having already paid dearly enough for his sins, so he decided to swear that he would never ever date girls again and neglect Zoey for that reason.

Zoey gasped, and she sat up in her bed because that sounded really weird. "Why do you think that I am offended by your interest in dating girls? I am only opposed to your dates with girls that have got a bad influence on you, such as Trisha Kirby and ... Rebecca." She pronounce the — fake — name of the busty Latina with a very low voice, just like people sometimes talk about the devil. "Indeed, I had arranged your dates with Sandy Baldwin, for her elder sister Tracy and I wanted basically the same thing."[3:4]

'Dustin choked, and he stammered, "you did what ... yiou think I can't find any decent girlfriend on my own, only creeps like Samantha and freaks like Wendy?"

Zoey shook her head and apologised for having rubbed him up the wrong way, but Dustin had already made his way out of the dormitory room, and Zoey was still weak to follow him.

In this moment, Lola was about returning from her auditions at Sunset Studio,[3:5] whistling merrily because she had made the cut, and she was going to be the onscreen partner of Spencer Danforth, the best kisser among California's guys — or so she believed. Lola had already heard rumours about his excellence in lip rubbing, but she had also submitted him to the apple test, the ultimnate criterium for a boy's makeout abilities.[3:6] Unaware of Zoey's return, she squealed, "Quinn, I have made it, and Zoey's wonderbra had really made the difference!" But then she realised that Quinn was not there, alas, Zoey was ...

Zoey's pains were like forgotten, and the blond Mary Sue looked at her wardrobe an dnoticed the chaos LOla had caused during the last days. "You ddi what?" She grabbed her roomie and pushed her against the wall, making her scream like a berserk.

In this moment, Quinn was coming home, too, happy because the battle droid she had built with Wayne was finally able to fire quintonium-based mini nukes. Then she spotted Lola and Zoey, and she told the blond Mary Sue to get her hands off the Latin diva.

Lola stammered, "Quinn, I told you not to give Zoey the elixir that soon, not before I have landed the job at Sunset!"

Zoey ckoked, wondering: "What elixxir are you talking about? Quinn?"

The nerd girl went pale and denied in a stammering manner to have had to do anything with any elixir, but she was not very credible as she was not an actress, unlike her alike-looking cousin Camille Roberts. In addition, there were still standing a few test tubes on her table.

Lola talked about Quinn's plans, but she did not get the words right as she was a dumb actress without sufficient scientific knowledge.

Now Zoey grabbed both of her room mates by the collar and pushed them rudely against the wall. "I have been gone for about a week, and I come back, just to see that my room mates have abused me all the time?"

Lola and Quinn must have been very lucky, for nobody would have been able to tell what would have happened, had nott the boys from 148 Maxwell showed up in this moment, alerted by rumours spreading across the campus just like wildfire. Michael and Logan started immediately separateing the girls that where now at each other throat. Chase was of course more than glad to see Zoey again, and he threw his arms around her as if he would never ever want to het her go again. Unfortunately he almost strangled her, and this provoked Logan into making a bunch of sarcastical remarks. He would have been more careful, but all of a sudden, the memory of the replies of Nicole and Dana from their respective exiles had returned into his mind, and he was wondering what sort of monster he was holding in his arms. He had had the intention of telling Zoey finally about his feelings, but now he was no longer as sure about them as he had been before informing the Mary Sue's former room mates about the accident.

Now Zoey had to recover from the painful hug as well as from the distress of the last hours, but she was glad as at least one person was glad to see her again. She sighed deeply and dropped back onto her bed.

Lola started now returning everything she had borrowed from Zoey during her absence, and this was quite a lot, after all. "Tomorrow, I will meet Spencer Danforth, as we will need to practise the kissing scene, and I guess it will be a very long rehearsal, so don's count on me for dinner!" She smiled with excessive satisfaction.

Quinn declared that she had not yet used the elixier she had been working on, as all the quintonium had been used up by the mini-nukes for her battle robot, "The Quinnteruptor": "Fire Wire is my witness!"

Logan shook his hands and gestured wildly. "What a spaz ..."

Quinn glared squarely at Logan, but she had got more urgent things to do.

Suddenly, Trinidad Vega stormed in, crying, "Zoey Brooks, there you are ..." She had been in her dad's car who had told her that he had just been at Pacific Coast Academy and investigating the case of Zoey's accident, as the blond Mary Sue had just returned from hospital. Thereupon the racy criolla had decided to bring it to an end and denounce Chase to the object of his desires, and she told her dad to make it right to the campus of the illustrious prep school, as she had to welcome Zoey back. David Alejandro Vega, clueless concerning the diva's true intentions, had praised his daughter for her kind and nice demeanour and taken her directly to the campus entrance, where he was now awaiting her.

Lola gasped, and she forgot that Zoey only knew her busty cousin under a fake identity, videlicet "Revecca", so she declared, "Trinidad, what are you doing here?"

Zoey was still dizzy, but she was also thoroughly dismayed by whom she believed to be Chase's ex-girlfriend. "Rebecca? But why do you call her 'Trina'?"

Lola went palem but she achieved replying shamelessly: "Oops, she just reminded me of some Trina that I had seen in some old movie, from the fifties, you know, ..."

Chase wanted the busty Latina to disappear again. too, and he declared that they had no longer got any business.

Trinidad glared oddly at her lying cousin, and then she released a vicious gaze into Chase's direction.

Michael was too consternated to do or say anything reasonable, although Chase had expected him to come to his rescue.

"My name is Trinidad Vega, I am a cousin of Lola and an extremely gifted student at Hollywood School For The Professional Performance Arts," explained the curvy Latina, "and Chase had hired me in order to make you jealous! I would never ever dare to kiss such a dweeb, it would have been embarrassing to the death, but Chase had promised to write a musical in order to make me famous!"

Zoey looked at the boy whom she had hitherto trusted most, but this was now gone with the wind, for his deed was not to be forgiven, not in this life nor in any to come. She asked him thrice whether he hd really done so and hired a girl in order to make her jealous, and she saw him unable to deny it."Chase Bartholomew Matthews, when you hugged me a fewminutes ago, I had truly believed that we should be more than just friends, as you had apparently wanted it, but now I know that this would have been a grave mistake, for using a girl in order to make another girl jealous is the lowest thing a guy with a crush can do — ever! And you really hit the bottom when telling Trinidad to threaten to kill me, should I refrain from staying away with you?" She shuddered for exorbitant disgust.

Chase tried to defend himself, yelling that Lola and Quinn had suggested him to do so, but his feeble attempts were vastly futile, and he went all pale and slumped to the ground and started cringing like a demon-possessed, consequently forcing Michael to carry him away as Zoey did not want to see him there on the floor.

Zoey judhed, "Lola, Quinn, we have to talk about this, but until then, I don't want to see Chase anymore."

Logan just shook his head and whispered into the busty criolla's direction: "Hey, if you want to be a start, forget about finding someone to write the right show or musical for you, but you need good contacts, to producers, directors, **extremely hot sons of producers** ..."

Trinidad looked quizzically at the coxcomb, as she knew very well that his dad was one of the richest Hollywood producers, and she wondered what that was supposed to mean, so she guessed: "For a kiss, you would get me a decent rôle?" She played with her lips.

Logan grinned, "or maybe two, or three,or ..." He grinned in anticipation.

Zoey coughed and moaned: "If you want to make out, get a room where you are all alone, and far away from here, here you are just going to stink up the whole room!"

Logan shrugged and picked his cellular pghone in order to call one of his father's limousines. "OK, off we are in a few minutes!"

Tninidad smiled and walked away, hand in hand with Logan Reese, leaving only Lola, Quinn, and Zoey behind.

The blond Mary-Sue would have loved to get rid of Quinn and Lola as well, as both of them had backstabbed her while she was down, and the dreams she had dreamt during the last days had done nothing to ease her opinion about her roomies, but they were lawfully inhabiting this dormitory room and would not budge upon whim, so she decided to move out into Stacey's dormitory room, a cell without windows and stuff.

* * *

**3.4 Stacey's Room**

Zoey was so close to crying again, as she was feeling so disappointed and heart broken. Then she started telling her new room comrade Stacey Dillsen about her dreams of the last days.

* * *

Rebecca, or — as I know it now — Trina Vega — was back and forced me to do embarrassing things, lest she would reveil even more embarrassing things about me, things that are not real, but in y dream, I did not know.

Then it was Chase's birthday, and I wanted to do him a favour by inviting his favourite grandma, but the lady died right away. I had to take care of infinitely sad Chase.

Then Michael had got a crush on that girl from excessively popular rockpop casting show _America Sings_, [3:7], Lisa Perkins, the one who lost in the finale to Geordeen Sporx[3:8] But he messed it up because of being too nervous, and Lisa started dating someone else. But trhen Michael save Lisa from being run over by Chase's racing cart, and they started dating anyways.

And then Chase sold me an old radio that turned out to be valuable, and we argued over it until we both lost it. Of course I know that the radio has alwayd been mine,[3:9] but in the dream I must have forgotten that. Quinn finaly achieved to get Mark to kiss her.

Then I wanted to get a lift to some invent off campus, but I had to give Coco some food for it only Michael was able to cook. But you did not let him without a date with Logan in turn. But Logan wanted Dustin's school ring as a recompensation. My brother, in turn, requested Lola to be his virgin for some magic trick. The Hollywood diva needed someone to do the babysitting she had been hired for,and this someone was Chase who was followed everywhere by Fire Wire and his pals. They would have given up on him in turn forone of Quinn's latest programs, but this was no longer working, so the whole favour chaine backfired, but I was able to bribe Coco with half-cooked food, anyways, and makeit in time.

Little later, I was given a whole truck load of pork ribs and organised a barbecue contest with a famous cook as a judge, but it was not really that cook, but a con man.

Then Dustin had to sleep for a few days in my dorm necause he was too afraid, but this was a lie, he was just missing me badly.

A little later, the little sister of rock start Drake Parker, albeit using a different name, showed up on the campus in order to present proudly some machine even weirder than the stuff Quinn usually invents, and this made our local geek girl go crazy for envy, but finally the whole thing was close to blowing up.

And then I dated the son of Dean Rivers, although he has onlty got a daughter, as we all know. And this son, Lance, was such a total jerk, but I was too blind to see it.

Not much later, there was a contest in which we needed to keep our hands on the truck of the Blix company, and I won after fooling Lohan who had fooled away everyone else before.

Oh yeah, there was also that dance contest where my partner, someone I can'tmake sense of, broke his limbs in an accident, and Chase wanted to jump in although he is such a miserable dancer, but he overslept, and we were left with nothing.

And Logan was a totla jerk who organised a pageant here at Pacific Coast Academy, and he got me and Lola to argue over something and spoil everyone with dirt ... egad!

The coxcomb also bought a sports car, so his dad cut him off, but we pitied him too much until he fooled us again.

And then I had to move with my parents to England, and Chase was really upset because he still had got that crush on me, and I came back for him, but he had made it to England in order to see me, so we were both stuck with reversed rôles.

But while he was gone, I had got a new boyfriend, who was your ex-boyfriend Dennifer.[3:10] But he called himself James Garrett. But I trashed him right before junior prom, for no good reason.

Quinn had been abandoned by Mark and started datinfg Logan Reese, but they kept it secret. Logan abused you as a fake prom date, and Quinn defiled my Dustin for this reason, that is so ... perverse!

Even worse, Lola started dating Vince Blake, the guy who had beaten up Chase and his pals, and, even worse: Quinn and I, and Michael and Logan became friends with Vince as well ... how weird is that?

I was very sad during prom night, but then Chase was suddenly back from London, and we were one happy couple, I would have loved to let this dream continue forever.

But while it was so beautiful, some buzzing sound woke me up and called me back to real life.

* * *

Zoey sighed deeply, and she had to sweat over and over again, fortunately she was supported now by Stacey Dillsen and her cotton swabs.

Stacey understood why the reality, as figured during the last few minutes. must have hurt Zoey so much more after her happy-ending dream. She wondered whether Zoey was ever able to forgive Chase, but there was little hope for even staying friends, as the whole "jealousy making" was a proof of a lack of confidence Chase had in her, a poor base for theirformerly blossoming relationship and way suboptimal even for being "just friends."

But Quinn and Lola had been snooping them, for, in fact, Quinn had already planted microchips and micro cameras into various parts of Brenner Hall. And the last statements had provoked some harsh reactions, making them storm into Stacey's dorm, against Zoey's will.

Lola declared that Vince was all hot and stuff, reagardless of whether he had beaten the crap out of Chase and his pals, but his sister Ashley was one of her worst competitors, and she would most likely been forced to get along with her, or at least pretend to do so, and this was one thing Lola did definitely not want.

Quinn was totally furious and thundered into Stacey's room: "Hey, are you complettely insane? I would never try to get Mark to kiss me, in fact, quite the other way 'round makes a lot of sense, as he has kept on trying to force his lips on my skin, and he had forced me to do a belly dance for him since he knows about my past as a pageant girl. [3:11] She panted heavily and continued: "Actually, we are now at splitsville precisely for that reason. And what concerns Logan Reese ... not even if he were the last guy left in this world ... your dirty little fantasy just makes no sense, you pervert!"

Lola grinned and remarked that Quinn was hanging out a little too much with "Fire Wire" instread.

Quinn grabbed the cute Latina and grunted, "Wayne and I are **not** dating, got it?" She blushed deeply and hid her face from the onlookers, fully embarrassed.

Zoey could not stand it any longer, but fortunately, Stacey started talking about cotton swabs, and this scared the obnoxious intruders away like nobody's business, leaving the blond Mary-Sue some time to recover.

* * *

**3.5 Sibling Trap**

Dustin had dug himself into his dormitory room, remaining deprived of food and sleep becauyse Zoey's words about his inability of finding a decent girlfriend himself had struck him so hard. "But who is Zoey to tell me anyways? She dates creeps like Glen Davies,[3:12] Danny[3:13], and even Logan Reese ... She has always treated Chase as a fallback option in case just everything else goes wrong." He sobbed badly, and the only one to listen carefully was his aforementioned room pal Jacob Ross.

But now there was some knocking at the door, and Jack opened it for whom was turning out as Stella Rivera.

The young Latina was worried about Dustin because he was keeping on torturing himself although Zoey was already back, and she was not really able to make all that much sense of it.

Jack Ross summarised Dustin's reasons briefly because his room pal was still hiding under the covers.

Stella sat next to Dustin and sobbed equally. "But I do like you, and I am not like Samantha Puckett or Wendy Gellar, ain't I?" She blushed while saying so, but this was of course not noticed by the hidden guy.

Only slowly did Dustin emerge from the blanket, and now he was blushing as well.

Jack gasped and turned his back to the two of them, not wanting to interrupt them in what they were probably up to doing.

Dustin pulled Stella into a rather innocent little kiss and admitted to liking her as well.

Then the little Latina suggested: "OK, so Zoey and Stacey had sat up that sibling trap for you and Sandy ... why should we not do the same for our elder siblings?"

Dustin recognised a mischievous grin in Stella's face, and he seemed to like that idea big times, so he smiled for the first time since teh accident that had sent Zoey into her comatose state. "Hey, I like that! But Marshall and Zoey ... do you really think that ..."

Stella nodded solemnly. "I know that my brother is weird and crazy, and his past as a bully at James K. Polk middle school won't make him more acceptable, but he adores Zoey's creativity above all, especially her textile designs, so I know that they will have something to work on. And the proms are coming soon, so Zoey will need some help with creating the prom outfits ..." Then she grabbed her cellular phone in order to call Robert Carmichael, telling him to buy an extra ration of Dustin's favourite candy, for the blond dwarf's appetite had increased rapidly as of recent, and he was still six days behind in sleeping.

Dustin moaned extatically: "That sounds like one cool plot!"

* * *

**3.6 Beautifiul Dreamer**

In 148 Maxwell Hall, everythinhg was dark as the windows had been shut and covered with heavy curtains made of woolen blankets.

Logan Reese was gone with his Trinidad Vega on a limousine trip to the most expensive places of Los Angeles.

Chase Matthews's world had come surely to an abrupt end when hearing the judgment of the girl he had had that crush on for three years now.

Michael Barret was still by his site, but without much of a success, as he had been unable to calm Chase dowmn. He would have stuck up for him earlier, but he had been unprepared because until recently, Michael had not known that Chase had just hired Trinidad Vega in order to make Zoey jealous. Michael had lived for three years with a lovesick Chase and almost always encouraged him to go the direct way and tell Zoey about his feelings, but for little avail, if any at all. And then he had been struck by Chase's confession concerning Trinidad Vega as a fake girlfriend. And the fact that Quinn and Lola had not only supported Chase's failed plot made everything even a whole lot worse. Michael would clearly not have approved of it, but this did not help him now.

Sounds were heard from beyond the closed door, which was opened fro two visiting girls. One of them was aforementioned Wendt Gellarm the class mate of Dustin Brooks. She was accompanied by her cousin Adelaide Singer from the eastern coast, who was carrying a guitar around her shoulders.

Addie had come fairly often to California in order to visit Wendy and their common friend Megan Parker, the little sister of rock idol Drake, but not during the last two years. And she had been visiting her Californian friends for one reason: "Megan Parker had told me to sing something under the window of Zoey's hospital dormitory room. She believed firmly that this would get your friend to have a nicer dream, allowing her finally to wake up from comatosity. I have written many songs, I like writing lyrics, but I need Wendy's help for the tunes."

Michael and Chase glared strangely, as there was a similar complementarity connecting both of them: Chase wrote lyrics, while Michael wrote tunes.[3:14]

Addie admitted to having sung several of her own lyrics, but finally, she had felt compelled to some good old evergreen:

* * *

Beautiful dreamer, wake unto me!  
Starlight and dewdrops are waiting for thee.  
Sounds of the rude world heard in the day,  
Lulled by the moonlight have all passed away.  
Beautiful dreamer, queen of my song,  
List while I woo thee with soft melody.  
Gone are the cares of life's busy throng.  
Beautiful dreamer, awake unto me!

* * *

Adelaide was now endlessly sad because the song seems have to done the dtrick, but just leading from the frying pan into the boiling water. She had already tried many things when she had had a crush on her ex-boyfriend Jake Beheri, but it has now all gone belly up because of their many misunderstandings.

Chase moaned, "I don't know why Megan Parker has intervened in the first place, but I thank you anyways." He wiped a lot of sweat off his face. "It is not your fault that dream and reality are so thoroughly different.

Addie nodded solemnly. "But maybe all we see and seem is just a dream within a dream, anyways ... Wdgar Allan Poe, not my verses."

Chase shrugged. "We could talk avout lyrics at dinner, what do you think?"

Michael suggested to make it a double dinner date, as he was interested in talking with Wendy about writing cool tunes.

* * *

**3.7 Textile Creations**

Zoey was sitting alone in her new dormitory room, because Stacey was gone buying superglue for her cotton swab sculptures. She had recently discovered a new web show run by one Carly Shay in Seattle, a teenage girl whose big brother was equally keen on sculpting, albeit with different materials. Said Spencer Shay had soon become an idol for Stacey. The blond Mary Sue had decided that plunging head over heels into her favourite activity, vuidelicet: fashion design and tailoring, would relive her mental pains, or at least let her forget about all of them. So she had decided to prepare all the prom outfits for her class mates until the end of the year, boys an dgirls alike, This, of course, was a hell of a lot of work, and it was made especially hard by the fact that everyone had got a different taste, so any help was welcome.

Then there were sounds from the other siote of the closed door, and Zoey Brooks vaguely recognised the voice as coming from Olivary Biallo, the former dance partner of Michael, She did not know whether to trust him, but she was too bored to refrai from doing so.

Marshall Rivera alias Olivary Biallo alias Jerome Crony walked in and greeted the blond Mary Sue, telling her that he needed her expert's opinion about something he had designed and tailored, a sort of a whole-body suit for bicycle riders.

Zoey liked the idea, and although she had heard bad things about the visitor, she asked him to help her with the necessary textile creation works for the prom balls. They would have to talk about that a lot during the next few weeks, or even months, making the two of them grow cloiser and closer, just as planned by Stella and Dustin.

* * *

**Chapter 4 Finale**

Complying with the results of the legal analysis of the situation of Pacific Coast Academy performed cautiously by Claire Sawyer, Officer Vega had to arrest not only (finally rediscovered) Dean Rivers, but also Mr. Bradford, and the sponsoring of the school was in a really critiacal situation by the end of the junior year of Zoey and her clique. Companies like Pear, Blix, and Daka Shoes[4:1] had to be snooped by agents of the Californian state police. After the investigations, the responsible managers of those companies had to be arrested and replaced by new ones. The family of Bradford withdrew completely from Pacific Coast Academy and invested in other kinds of business in California.

This seemed to be the financial ruin of Pacific Coast Academy, but Claire Sawyer managed to find new sponsors that were not yet struck in endless scandals, such as Schneider's Bakery, which was one of the greatest vendors of pastry in California, and Chambrolay,[4:2] the hugest hotel chain throughout the United States.

Also the structure and administration of Pacific Coast Academy would have to be thoroughly reorganised, which was especially valid for the bookkeeping procedures. For the first months, a certain Rosemary Pinchbinder[4:3] had been hired in order to control the financial legacy of the school and watch the first and thus most important investments of the new sponsors. Security rules would be enforced by Officer Vega in person, involving regular contol trips to the campus an dthe administration buildings. Taylor had only been a dean for a few weeks, anyways, and in order to refill on a permanent base the gap left by Rivers, executive chairman Burman promoted Mr. David Bender into the office of a headmaster due to his great experience as a teacher at this most illustrious prep school.

But what happened to Zoey and her clique, who were only slowly recovering from those emotionally charging events, after their most exciting years at Pacific Coast Academy?

Logan Reese had not got much of a trouble getting a first rôle for Trinidad Vega, but his own dad did not trust him all that much, in any case not enough to let him make decisions about star rôles, so the busty Latina had to start at a very lo level, no better than what Lola had already achieved after years of preactising.

This appeared to break the blossoming relationship of the wannabe starlet and the spoilt son of a producer apart like a razor blade, but a few years later they would understand that acting was not Trina's real passion, as opposed to body building and modelling for sportswears.[4:4]

Likewise, Logan Rese had always seen himself as a future top model, and his athletic skills had been equally well known, so after five years apart, they started to apply together at some agency for sports models. Even there, they had to start at the bottom, a chance given unto them by the father of Adelaide Singer who was running a sportswear business in some small town in the northeastern states. Working hard enough in that business, they were finally discovered by one of the big players in the fashion industry, Mad Style in New York City.

Mad Style had been originally founded by Maximilian Madigan, but after years, a group of much younger people were taking over the management from the retiring founder. True Jackson, the new president and chief designer, hired pretty fast her idol Zoey Brooks who was now married to her loyal follower and colleague Marshall Rivera alias Jerome Crony alias Olivary Biallo. At first glance, it was a big shock for Zoey to see that Logan and Trinidad were hired for presenting her designs, but it had to be for their skills.

Lola Marinez and Spencer Danforth had got a big time as actors for _Newtown High_, but this was by no means what they had dreamt to be their career, as it was a long-term soap with thousands of episodes and rapidly switching cast, nothing to become unforgettable for. But after a few years, they were hired for a historical movie in Russia, St. Petersburg to be precise, which was the key to their first Oscar.

The screenscript for said movie was written by Chase Bartholomew Matthews, who had even learned Russian for that purpose, with the help of his wife Adelaide Singer.

The sound track was produced by Wendy Gellar and her husband Michael Barret. They had previously worked well for Gustavo Rocque, owner of a great record label in Los Angeles, but soon they had nort been satisfied with rock and pop, so they had moved on to the revival of historical music.

Quinn Pensky and Wayne Gilbert had not got troubles winning the national science with a joined work on nuclear pjysics, where they had been helped by aforementioned Cal. But this was of course only the begin of a great scientific career leading finally up to the Nobel Prize for their works in thermonuclear technology. Unfortunately, they have ever since been able to blow up big things, so better beware!

Dustin Brooks and his beloved Stella Rivera were the only couple in the history of Pacific Coast Academy that had found each other as middle school kids on the campus and stayed together through the rest of their middle and high school time, resulting in their wedding the morning after their senior prom. After that they were taking college classes in orrder to obtain their licesnse as teachers at elementary schools. And if they have not yet been awakened from the sleep called life, they are still living their dream within a dream.

_**The End**_

* * *

** 1:1**:

* * *

Nurse Krutcher is a guest character from _Zoey 101_: _The Curse Of PCA_.

**1:2**:

* * *

Beverly is a guest character from _Zoey 101_: _Hot Dean_.

**1:3**:

* * *

This is featured in _Zoey 101_: _Quinn__'__s Alpaca_.

**1:4**:

* * *

Angela Crabtree is a guest character from _The Troop_: _There__'__s no "I" in "Monster Hunters"._

**1:5**:

* * *

Glazer is a cameo in _Drake & Josh_: _Little Diva_ et alibi.

**1:6**:

* * *

This hospital is mentioned in _Drake & Josh_: _Treehouse_.

**1:7**:

* * *

Birnbaum is mentioned in _Drake & Josh_: _Helen__'__s Surgery_

**2:1**:

* * *

Lola portrays a goth girl in _Zoey 101_: _Back At PCA_.

**2:2**:

* * *

Cal is a guest character from _The iCarly Show_: _iGo Nuclear_.

**2:3**:

* * *

Malcolm Reese is a guest character from _Zoey 101_: _Spring Breakup_.

**2:4**:

* * *

Such a show is mentioned casually in _Bigtime Rush_.

**2:5**:

* * *

Robbie Carmichael is a chameo character from _Drake & Josh_: _Treehouse_, identified with Scooter, the same actor's guest character from _Zoey 101_: _Favor Chain_.

**2:6**:

* * *

This is Jack who has got cameos in _Zoey 101_: _Pilot_ et alibi. His surname is borrowed from a rôle of the same character in some third-party owned movie.

**2:7**:

* * *

Trisha Kirby is a guest character from _Zoey 101_: _Bad Girl_.

**2:8**:

* * *

This is suggested by _Zoey 101_: _Zoey__'__s Tutor_.

**2:9**:

* * *

Ashley Blake is from _Zoey 101_: _The Great Vince Blake_.

**2:10**:

* * *

Mr. Bradford is a guest character in _Zoey 101_: _Prank Week_.

**2:11**:

* * *

Henry Doheny is a guest character from _Drake & Josh_: _The Great Doheny_.

**2:12**:

* * *

In _Zoey 101_: _Disc Golf_, Quinn admits to using plutonium, which is also gained from uranium by nuclear reactions.

**2:13**:

* * *

Garth Burman is a guest character from _Zoey 101_: _Spring Fling_.

**2:14**:

* * *

Dean Taylor is a guest character from _Zoey 101_: _Hot Dean_.

**2:15**:

* * *

This school is mentioned in _Bigtime Rush_: _Big Time Break_.

**2:16**:

* * *

Cf. _Zoey 101_: _Backpack_!

**3:1**:

* * *

Adrienne is a cameo character from _Drake & Josh_: _Paging Dr. Drake_.

**3:2**:

* * *

The Chaumonts are guest characters in _Zoey 101_: _Haunted House_.

**3:3**:

* * *

This is insinuated by _Zoey 101_: _Little Beach Party_ wher Zoey tutors Quinn in French.

**3:4**:

* * *

Sandy and Tracy Baldwin are guest characters from _Zoey 101_: _Lola likes Chase._

**3:5**:

* * *

This studio is mentioned in _Victorious_: _A Film By Dale Squires_ and _Drake & Josh_: _Drake and Josh go Hollywood._

**3:6**:

* * *

The apple test is featured in _Zoey 101_: _The Curse Of PCA_.

**3:7**:

* * *

This is a casting show featured in _The iCarly Show_iRock The Votes.

**3:8**:

* * *

Geordeen Sporx is a guest character from _Bigtime Rush_: _Big Time Spark_.

**3:9**:

* * *

The radio in _The Radio_ is the same as one seen briefly in _Zoey 101_: _New Roomies_.

**3:10**:

* * *

Dennifer is a cameo in _Zoey 101_: _Quarantine_.

**3:11**:

* * *

This refers to _Zoey 101_: _Silver Hammers_.

**3:12**:

* * *

Glen Davis is a guest character from _Zoey 101_: _School Dance_.

**3:13**:

* * *

Danny is a guest character from _Zoey 101_: _Quarantine_.

**3:14**:

* * *

This is most evident in _Zoey 101_: _Time Capsule_.

**4:1**:

* * *

Daka appears in _The iCarly Show_: _iPromote Techfoots_ and in _Drake & Josh_: _Drake and Josh go Hollywood._

**4:2**:

* * *

Various branches of Hotel Chambrolay are mentioned or featured in various episodes of Dan Schneider's works.

**4:3**:

* * *

Rose Pinchbinder is a guest character from _True Jackson VP_: _Keeping Tabs_.

**4:4**:

* * *

This is suggested by Rebecca's interest in modelling in _Zoey 101_: _Chase__'__s Girlfriend_ and her martial skills in _Victorious_: _Helen is back._


End file.
